danganfuture_the_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ayumi Kirigiri
Basic Information Ayumi Kirigiri is a character in the RP DanganFuture: The Multiverse!. She holds the title of "Ultimate Forensics Artist", and is a part of the Third-Verse shipkids. She is played by Lyrics. Personality Ayumi is a haughty, prideful girl who always ensures that her presence is clear in a room. She’s got stubbornness to rival both of her parents and a signature laugh of “Ohoho” that’s quite hard to ignore. Her exterior is friendly yet distant, seeming to just look out for herself and nobody else; a façade to hide an insecure, lost and lonely girl on the inside. She is ashamed of her inability to uphold the family name and be a detective, causing her to fake confidence in hopes of someday being confident. She hides her self-hatred, disgust, and anger with arrogance, though she can be easily overwhelmed when this is broken down. She’ll often push her limits to the point of suffering just to prove herself, even when she doesn’t need to, due to her feelings of inferiority. Appearance Ayumi is a slightly short, lithe girl. Her hair is a greyish-purple hue, with straight-cut bangs and long fringe on the sides, with a long, somewhat wavy, high-ponytail. She has a small braid on the left side of her head, pulled back into the ponytail as well. Her hair is tied back by a puffy, black bow. Her eyes are light blue, round in shape, and she has a pale complexion. For clothes, she wears a pale grey, long-sleeved shirt, with a white peter pan collar. A navy blue bow is fastened under this collar. Her pleated skirt is high-waisted and reaches just above her knees, black in color. She wears translucent black tights and black ankle boots with navy blue ribbon bows on the back of the heel. Backstory and History Early Life Ever since she was old enough to understand, she wanted to be a detective just like her mother, to make her parents proud of her. However, she never truly understood what that line of work entailed even when Kyoko had told her stories of her own cases - "You'll make enemies." '' ''"You'll have to be constantly on guard and fearing for your life." '' ''"You don't want to live a life of paranoia." - and Ayumi had recognized her mother's attempts to scare her away from the job, but she refused to listen, being even more headstrong and stubborn than her own parents. It wasn't until she had tagged along on a case with Kyoko that she realized that it wasn't for her- a single glance of that bloody, mutilated corpse had her heaving right there on the pavement, and she was forced to be escorted away from the crime scene, pale as a sheet. Kyoko had tried to comfort her, but Ayumi refused, and marched right back to the corpse, staring it down even as her shaky legs threatened to give out from underneath her. After that case, she was unable to eat anything for a few days. She was disgusted to the core; the image of that corpse burned into the back of her eyes. ... She was determined, goddamn it, she had to make them proud. She had tagged along on a few more cases, much to Kyoko's bewilderment, and had experienced the same rush of disgust and fear each time. This is not for her, this isn't what she wants to do with her life. And yet she persisted, but another problem arose that had stopped her from becoming a detective: She wasn't smart. She didn't know how to piece together clues, or read body language and expressions, or even look suspects in the eye because she's too scared of accusing someone innocent. She was ashamed, she hated herself for not being able to live up to her family name, for failing her parents (despite their reassurance that she hadn't). She wanted to prove herself. She had to prove herself. Developing Talent Ayumi was able to find the next best thing. She had shared a love for art and sculpture alongside her father, and that's what led her to pursue 'Forensic Artist' as a job. She was only familiar with sketching with pen and paper, so the shift from that to using digital art programs was a difficult one. She had to make 2D/3D images of criminal suspects, unidentifiable personas, alter photographs...recreate corpses. She hates herself with every grotesque image she has to work on, but she persists. Because if she can't be a detective, this is the next best thing. It'll all be worth it when her parents finally look at her with pride, right? Except, they don't. They don't look at her with pride. They look at her with worry, pity, concern...that's not what she wants! She had gotten into more fights with them that she could count, especially with Kyoko. The cycle of self-hatred, disgust, and anger persists. She hides it with arrogance and haughtiness. Maybe if she fakes her confidence, one day, it'll become true. Multiverse -- Relationships Kyoko Kirigiri Daiki Hitomi Trivia * The kanji in Ayumi's name (愛結) contains the kanji character of (結), being the same kanji as "Yui" in Yui Samidare's name. Category:Characters Category:Third-Verse Category:Lyrics